Sonnengarde
[http://www.webcitation.org/query?id=1334476836701789 Galaxy at War Endnotes (Zitat) ] Eigenübersetzung: "The Sun Guards? Drop-dead scariest fighters I ever saw. Fools should have remembered one thing, though - never trust a Sith." -- From a holorecording of retired general Solomahal] Die Sonnengarde war eine aus thyrsianischen Echani-Soldaten bestehende Garde, die zwischen 1054 VSY und 889 VSY gegründet wurde. Die Garde konkurrierte lange mit den Mandalorianern und machte sich bei Kämpfen gegen ihre Rivalen einen Namen.Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare Author’s Cut, Part 2 Nach 67 VSY wurden die Sith auf die Garde aufmerksam, die es mit ihrer Ausrüstung sogar mit Jedi aufnehmen konnte und ließen sie als Leibgarde dienen.Darth Plagueis (Roman) Unter Darth Sidious Imperium verschwand die Garde zwar, wurde jedoch während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs neu gegründet. Geschichte Ursprünge Wann genau sich die Vorgänger der Sonnengarde bildeten ist unbekannt, es muss jedoch zu einem Zeitpunkt vor 1154 VSY geschehen sein. Die Mitglieder dieser Vorgänger-Einheiten stammten von Thyrsus, einem von einem von der Echani-Könföderation regierten Planeten. Auf Thyrsus und anderen Welten gab es Widerstandsbewegungen gegen die Regierung der Konföderation, die aus einem sechsköpfigen, ausschließlich mit weiblichen Echani besetzten Rat bestand. Die, schon damals gefürchteten und respektierten Kämpfer von Thyrsus wendete sich nach und nach ebenfalls gegen die Konföderation und erste Umsturzpläne wurden geschmiedet. 1154 VSY begann schließlich der offene Aufstand auf Bengali gegen die Konföderation. Bald unterstützte auch Thyrsus den Aufstand und kapselte sich so immer weiter von den anderen Welten der Konföderation ab. Der Konflikt endete zwar für Bengali ergebnislos, doch Thyrsus hatte sich für unabhängig erklärt und war aus der Konföderation ausgetreten. Ein Jahrhundert später hatte sich aufgrund der Isolation Thyrsus die Kultur der dort lebenden Echani anders entwickelt als auf den anderen Welten, die noch der Konföderation angehörten. Die Thyrsianer waren zwar wie alle Echani gute und agile Kämpfer, jedoch wurden sie männlich, statt weiblich dominiert, hatten schwarze Haare, fokussierten sich religiös auf die Sonne statt auf den Mond und benutzten starke Rüstungen und Klingenwaffen statt den unbewaffneten Kampf zu bevorzugen. Aus den Thyrsianischen Eliteeinheiten entwickelte sich die Sonnengarde, die sich schon bald einen Namen unter den anderen Einheiten machte. Sie kämpften in mehreren Gefechten gegen die Echani-Konföderation, welche erfolglos versuchte Thyrsus wieder einzugliedern, bis Thyrsus 889 VSY mit dem Vertrag von Almera die endgültige Unabhängigkeit gewährt wurde. Nachdem mit dem Vertrag die Kämpfe unter den Echani ein Ende gefunden hatten, wurden die Sonnengarden als Söldner, Gladiatoren oder Kopfgeldjäger in der Galaxis bekannt. Die Garde begann mit den Mandalorianern zu rivalisieren und zwischen den beiden Gruppen kam es wieder zu Kämpfen oder kleineren Scharmützeln. Der berühmteste Kampf fand 402 VSY auf Sintheti statt, als die beiden Gruppen von rivalisierenden Banden angeheuert wurden und sich 3 Jahre lang auf Sintheti, sowohl auf der felsigen Oberfläche, als auch in dem Höhlensystem des Planeten, bekämpften. In den Diensten Darth Plagueis thumb|left|Der Sith-Lord Darth Plagueis befehligte lange die Sonnengarde. Die Thyrsianer, die schon immer sehr religiös gewesen waren, begannen mehr als einhundert Jahre vor dem Fall der Republik an einen Retter der Galaxis, den sie Sohn aller Sonnen nannten, zu glauben und waren regelrecht besessen davon ihm zu dienen. Schnell wurden die seit 1000 VSY im geheimen agierenden Sith auf sie aufmerksam und machten sich die Thyrsianer und insbesondere die Sonnengarde zu Nutze. Die Sith machten den Mitgliedern der Sonnengarde glauben, sie wären die Söhne aller Sonnen und begannen nach und nach immer mehr Legionen der Garde auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie halfen zudem Thull Wulain, zu dem Zeitpunkt der oberste Sonnengardist, seine Vormachtstellung und die damit verbundenen Privilegien zu halten und zu festigen. Wulain diente daraufhin Darth Plagueis, einem Sith-Lord, welcher der Spezies der Muun angehörte. Befreiung von Senator Palpatine Zwischen 53 und 52 VSY wurde Senator Palpatine, damals schon unter dem Namen Darth Sidious, Schüler von Darth Plagueis von dem Gran-Protektorat, aufgrund einer Fehde innerhalb des Senats entführt. Die Gran wussten nichts über Sidious und Plagueis Kräfte und wollten Palpatine ursprünglich ermorden lassen, um Plagueis, der in der Öffentlichkeit unter dem Namen Hego Damask agierte, die Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass sein Einfluss auf den Senat enden sollte. Plagueis machte Palpatines Aufenthaltsort jedoch ausfindig und sendete die Sonnengarde um seinen Schüler zu befreien. Diese drang in ein ehemaliges Fabrikgelände von LiMerge Energie, welches sich in der sogenannten Hüttenstadt von Coruscant befand, ein und stürmte den Raum, in dem Palpatine gefangen gehalten wurde. Bei dem darauf folgenden Gefecht stellte die Einheit ihren Wert unter Beweis und alle Entführer wurde getötet. Attentat auf Plagueis Kurz nach Palpatines Entführung fand ein Attentat auf den Anführer der Sonnegarde, Darth Plagueis statt. Die Maladianer, eine Organisation humanoider Killer, attackierte ein Treffen des Geneigten Kreises, einem elitären Orden, in welchem Plagueis Mitglied war und ermordeten innerhalb kürzester Zeit die meisten Mitglieder. Die Sonnengarde wurde von diesem Angriff überrascht und alle anwesenden Gardisten, die zum Schutz Plagueis abgestellt waren wurden getötet. Der Sith-Lord überlebte den Angriff jedoch schwer verletzt und wurde medizinisch versorgt. Verteidigung von Soujourn Darth Plagueis hatte sich trotz des Angriffs weiter Feinde gemacht und war weiterhin das Ziel von etlichen Anschlägen. Einer der heftigsten fand auf Sojourn statt, einem Mond, der Damask Holdings, Plagueis Unternehmen gehörte und als eine seiner Residenzen fungierte. Die Angreifer, die diesmal von der Hutt Gardulla geschickt worden waren, drangen in den Luftraum über Plagueis Residenz ein und beschädigten das Gebäude mit ihren Jägern, bis schließlich eine nukleare Bombe von einem der angreifenden Schiffe aus abgeworfen wurde und die Residenz komplett zerstörte, sowie die umliegenden, künstlich geschaffenen Wälder verseuchte. Der Sith-Lord hatte jedoch mit diesem Angriff gerechnet und verließ noch während des Angriffs den Mond. Die Sonnegardisten ließ er jedoch zurück, sodass diese bei der Explosion der Bombe starben, da sie keine effektive Möglichkeit besessen hatten, die angreifenden Jäger zurückzuschlagen oder sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Unter Darth Sidious thumb|left|Darth Sidious nahm den Platz seines Meisters ein. 32 VSY gaben sich die Sith erstmals seit fast tausend Jahren wieder zu erkennen und Palpatine tötete seinen Meister Darth Plagueis. Mit Darth Sidious als neuer Anführer der Sonnegarde begann eine neue Ära für die Garde. Wulain, nach wie vor oberster Sonnengardist, schwor Sidious die Treue und diente ihm fortan, genau wie er vorher Sidious Meister gedient hatte. Sidious alias Palpatine benutzte die Garde um Attentate auszuführen oder Welten in der Republik zu destabilisieren und eventuell gefährliche Personen oder aufmüpfige Senatoren zu beseitigen. Die Sonnengarde beschützte ebenfalls Sidious geheimes Versteck auf Coruscant. Als Sidiuos großer Plan zum Sturz der Republik und Vernichtung des Jedi-Ordens langsam in seine entscheidende Phase trat, wählte er einige Kommandanten der Garde zu möglichen Primärklonen für die Große Armee der Republik und deren Klonkrieger aus, entschied sich jedoch letzten Endes für den mandalorianischen Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett, da er andere Verwendungen für die Sonnegardisten hatte. Als 22 VSY schließlich die von dem Sith-Lord geplanten Klonkriege ausbrachen, hielt er seine Garde größtenteils zurück und ließ sie nur im Hintergrund agieren. Er testete jedoch einmal Dookus Schülerin Asajj Ventress, indem er der Garde befahl, sie umzubringen. Die Sonnegarden bemühten sich ihren Auftrag auszufüllen, doch viele fielen Ventress Kampfkünsten zum Opfer oder wurden verstümmelt. Auch führten zu Beginn des Krieges zwei Gardisten einen trandoshanischen Angriff auf Kashyyyk, jedoch trafen sie dort auf zwei Jedi-Padawane und wurden von diesen getötet.Kinect Star Wars Nach den Klonkriegen thumb|right|Nach dem Krieg traten viele ehemaligen Gardisten der Roten Garde bei. Nachdem die Klonkriege beendet waren und Sidious sich zum Imperator des ersten Galaktischen Imperiums ausgerufen hatte, löste sich die Sonnengarde auf. Viele ehemalige Gardisten traten der Roten Garde bei oder wurden wie Kendix Jir als Vorlagen für die neuen Sturmtruppenklone ausgewählt. Die machtsensitiven Sonnegardisten hingegen, wurden Kandidaten für die Imperiale Schattenwache. Sidious Aufstieg begann währenddessen, die Gesellschaft Thyrsus zu teilen. Die meisten Einwohner hielten zu dem Imperator und sahen seine Roten Garden als direkte Nachfolger der Sonnengarde an. Viele Thyrsianer wurden als Elitesoldaten des Imperiums bakannt oder waren als Spione sehr geschätzt. Einige hatten jedoch bereits erkannt, dass sie die ganze Zeit über nur von den Sith manipuliert wurden und versuchten die alte Sonnegarde wiederzubeleben. Diese Versuche waren Anfangs nicht von Erfolg gekrönt und es bildete sich nur eine kleinere Gruppe. Nach dem Untergang des Imperators schottete sich Thyrsus ab, führte eine isolationistische Politik durch und wehrte sich gegen jegliche Einflüsse, sowohl von Seiten der übriggebliebenen Imperialen Kriegsherren als auch der Neuen Republik. Erst mit dem Beginn des Yuuzhan Vong-Kriegs, erschien eine neue Generation von Sonnengardisten, die ihren Planeten gegen eine mögliche Attacke verteidigen wollten und versuchten, die alten Traditionen und das Ansehen der Sonnengarde wiederherzustellen. Organisation Innerhalb der Garde gab es eine strenge Rangordnung. Diejenigen, die das Eintrittsritual überlebten, wurden Sternlegionäre innerhalb der Garde und mussten sich ein Jahr lang in Schlachten und Kämpfen beweisen. Die Legionäre, die es in dieser Zeit schafften sich zu beweisen, wurden anschließend zu Sterntribunen ernannt und kommandierten jeweils eine Einheit von etwa 20 bis 40 Gardisten. Diese Einheiten waren die am häufigsten verbreiteten und wurden vor allem dazu gegründet, als Söldner zu dienen. Über den Tribunen standen die Doppelsonnenlegate, die wiederrum von den Doppelsonnenprätoren kommandiert wurden. Die Spitze der Befehlskette bildeten die Tychani Kommandeure und Tychani Diktatoren, die jedoch wie alle anderen Einheiten dem sogennanten obersten Sonnengardisten gehorchten.Galaxy at War Endnotes Innerhalb der Garde stieg man durch militärische Leistungen auf, allerdings wurden Fehler oder Dummheiten schnell bestraft und Gardisten, egal welchen Ranges wurden degradiert, wenn sie sich einen solchen Fehltritt leisteten. Ausrüstung Mitglieder der Sonnengarde waren für ihre schwere schwarze Rüstung und ihren Einsatz von Stoßwaffen bekannt. Die Ausrüstung der Sonnenwachen war mit vielen Vibroschwertern, Spitzen bei den Knien und Zehen und kleinen Flammenwerfern besetzt. Ihre Gesichter waren vollständig mit roten Kapuzen, ähnlich der Roten Garde Palpatines, bedeckt. Über der schwarzen Kleidung trugen sie einen leichten Echani-Panzer sowie Schulter, Unterarm- und Schienbeinschützer. Ihre Kleidung war besonders auf Flexibilität ausgelegt, bot aber trotzdem Schutz vor Blasterschüssen und den schlimmsten Angriffen. Generell war die Rüstung der Sonnengarden darauf angelegt Angst bie ihren Gegenern auszulösen, weshalb nach den Klonkriegen auch die Rüstung der Imperialen Garde der der Sonnengarde nachempfunden wurde.Imperial Sourcebook Bewaffnet waren sie mit einer von ihrem Volk entwickelten Vibro-Doppelklinge, mit der sie sogar Jedi ebenbürtig waren. Die Klinge besaß eine besondere Anti-Laser Beschichtung aus Cortosis, weshalb sie überhaupt in der Lage waren Blaster abzuwehren und gegen Jedi zu kämpfen. Die Vibroklingen wurden von ihnen auch auf verschiedene Versionen der Thyrsianischen Pike befestigt. Meist nutzten die Gardisten jedoch eine Macht-oder Sonnenpike. Gegebenenfalls trugen sie auch ein Jetpack, Seilwerfer, sowie Flammenwerfer. Kampfstil Die Mitglieder der Sonnengarde waren wie alle Echani gute und agile Kämpfer. Sie beherrschten einen sehr athletischen Kampfstil, den man mit dem Lichtschwert-Kampfstil Ataru der Jedi vergleichen konnte. Der Stil zeichnete sich dadurch aus, dass sie ihren Gegner sehr schnell hintereinander mit Schlägen von allen Seiten eindeckten. Aufgrund ihrer schweren Rüstung setzten sie diesen Stil jedoch eher selten ein und verwendeten häufiger ihre Vibroschwerter oder schwere Blaster. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Sonnengarden wurden erstmals im Imperial Sourcebook von 1989 als mögliche Vorgänger der Imperialen Garde erwähnt. *Eigentlich hätte die Sonnengarde im Essential Guide to Warfare auftreten sollen, jedoch wurden sie aus der finalen Version herausgeschnitten. Die Informationen, die hätten vorkommen sollen, wurden schließlich am 4. November 2013 auf starwars.com in einer Author's Cut-Version veröffentlicht. *Viele der Ränge der Sonnengarde, wie Sternlegionär, Sterntribun oder Doppelsonnenlegat, erinnern an die militärischen Ränge des antiken Römischen Reichs. Quellen *''Darth Plagueis'' *Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare Author’s Cut, Part 2 *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy at War'' *Endnotes from [[Galaxy at War] von Daniel Wallace] *''Kinect Star Wars'' Einzelnachweise da:Sun Guard en:Sun Guard es:Guardia del Sol ru:Солнечная гвардия Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte Kategorie:Legends